


Adult Supervision Recquired

by Duckgomery



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dorky single dads, Gen, M/M, how do you write children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duckgomery/pseuds/Duckgomery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Alfred's mother up and left one night while he was at work, Arthur didn't quite know what to do but he knew how he felt. Angry. That emotion may or may not have influenced a string of behaviour that had lead Arthur to his current predicament. Baby sitting. Well, it wasn't so much baby sitting as it was a group play date where Arthur was the only one over the age of four because everyone else was working. Maybe it was babysitting?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adult Supervision Recquired

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gypsywriter135](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gypsywriter135/gifts).



> Happy Birthday to the lovely and perfect Gypsywriter135. What a stellar babe. Here, have some nice, happy fluff.

 When Alfred's mother up and left one night while he was at work, Arthur didn't quite know what to do but he knew how he felt.

Angry.

That emotion may or may not have influenced a string of behaviour that had lead Arthur to his current predicament.

Baby sitting.

Well, it wasn't so much baby sitting as it was a group play date where Arthur was the only one over the age of four because everyone else was working.

Maybe it was babysitting?

When Arthur, fueled on anger (and not betrayal or heartbreak) decided to up and move with his four year old son (who was both the joy of his life and bane of his existence simultaneously), he didn't expect to find help from his old childhood friend.

Friend was putting it kindly in terms of their past relationship. Luckily, for the both of them, the animosity which surrounded the other from their youthful years dissipated to something more tolerable for grown men.

Still, it didn't stop them from squabbling whenever they got the chance.

Anyway, Francis, having been Arthur's first port of call following the 'realisation' that the mother of his child had hightailed the fuck out of dodge, came up with a suggestion.

Why not move to the suburbs?

Like, yes, the reasoning was sound. The suburbs were a great place to raise a kid, especially one with too much energy to burn like Alfred. An apartment wasn't really the best place to raise a kid who had a knack for creeping under the radar when it suited him and ending up on the fire escape for the twelfth floor.

The added bonus that if she rocked back up, she'd have no idea where Arthur and Alfred were, never even crossed Arthur's mind.

Arthur just didn't realise it would end with him analysing the selection of sandwich spreads arranged before him while four sets of hungry eyes followed his every move.

At least he could handle sandwiches.

 

Arthur loved the boys, honestly he did, he just loved nap-time more.

'Alright, how 'bout we have some quiet.' He was rewarded with the usual responses.

Alfred would whine for show, because that was the way Arthur reacted to information that was for his own good.

Matthew, Francis' son, would quietly wait for someone to take the lead. Arthur liked Matthew when he realised the boy was there. The kid was as quiet as the dead, though Arthur would by lying to say that he wasn't proud of Matthew when he managed to put Alfred in his place.

Feliciano was another angel, who was more than happy to go along with whatever was suggest, much to the amusement of Alfred. Lucky for Feliciano, he had a saviour in his unofficial bodyguard, and Arthur's unofficial favourite.

Ludwig was the kind of kid every parent wished was there's. Always quiet, well behaved, picked up after himself, and polite. Arthur would kill a man if it got Alfred to use his manners, at times.

'Can we have a story? Can we, can we?' Alfred set off the agreeable chorus.

'I don't know, Alfred. What do you think, Ludwig?' The blonde boy, standing a bit away from the others, looked at Arthur with wide eyes, seeming a bit lost from himself being the sole focus of attention.

'Can we have the one about the knight?' Ludwig's voice was uncertain enough that Arthur couldn't not comply.

'Sounds like a plan. Let me remember where we were up to while you lot get settled.' And four sets of footprints run off to the lounge room while Arthur goes about fixing himself a cup of tea while he remembers previous information for this particular story.

Arthur would've been lying if he said he didn't enjoy his stories as much as the boys. He'd gotten into the habit of making stories up for Alfred, the whole thing often morphing at his son's demands. Arthur was only a _little_ bit pleased when Alfred had come back from Francis' one day with a shocked looked on his face as he told Arthur that Francis had to read to them from a book because he didn't know any stories. Arthur only teased Francis about that a _little_ , his ego only boosted when it came to light that all the boys preferred his stories to any of the books being read to them.

Mug in hand, Arthur walks into his lounge room turned nest, all cushions and blankets having been arranged on the floor in something Arthur hoped was more comfortable than it looked. Then again, kids slept anywhere.

'Alright, who can remember where the White Knight was riding off to?' Sitting down on the edge of the pile, Arthur cradles his mug.

'The Black Forest, or was it the coast?' Feliciano chimes in.

'No, it was the valley, wasn't it Matty?' Alfred beams up at Arthur.

'I don't know, none of those seem familiar,' Arthur teases, watching as three faces scrunch up in concentration. Nothing was funnier than children not grasping something.

'The White Knight was searching for a gold bird, so he was going to the Treetop maze.' Ludwig offers, already enchanted by previous adventures.

'That's right, the Treetop Maze,' And Arthur was off.

 

He didn't know how or when it happened, but when Arthur was woken up by a gentle kicking to his shoulder, he realised that Francis was standing above him. Blonde hair tied back, Francis smiled down at Arthur with a glint in his eyes that told him that there was a small album worth of photos now on Francis' phone.

'I don't mean to wake you from your much needed beauty sleep, Arthur, but it's time to pick the boys up.' Francis speaks softly, as not to wake the rest of the room's slumbering occupants.

Arthur rubbed at his face with his free arm, the other being trapped by a limpet named Matthew.

'Should we wake them, or do you want me to help get them in your soccer-mom car? What time is it?'

'Only three, got off early.'

'How 'bout we give them another half hour, you don't have to be anywhere, do you?' Arthur would never admit that at times he felt starved of adult company.

'Oh I thought you'd never ask. What blends do you have?' Francis slowly treads to the other side, helping remove his son gradually from Arthur's arm while Arthur was occupied shifting Feliciano and Alfred off his chest and stomach. Ludwig was close, but not enough to impend movement.

'The usual, instant coffee or Earl Grey.' Both taking measured steps to the room's threshold and then some, they take their per-rehearsed places in the kitchen. Francis leaning back on one of the four seater dining tables chairs while Arthur bustled about the small kitchen.

'I'll go with the coffee then, god knows I need it.'

They both knew that Francis didn't need to bother specifying, but it was all in the motion, something neither of them were willing to surrender.

'Rough day?'

Francis gave him a look that spoke volumes.

'Well, I'd offer to spike this, but there are young impressionable children within the vicinity, plus you have to drive the little _angels_.' Mugs on the table, Arthur thoughts briefly stray to the dishes that were beginning to pile up. When did he own so many different mugs?

'Have to take you up on drinks another time. Antonio is always complaining that he never sees you, and Gilbert is still annoyed that he hasn't met the man responsible for his baby brother's new disinterest in his own stories.' Francis sips his coffee with only the smallest flinch at the taste, which only causes Arthur to smirk into his own drink.

'As always, it depends on work. You know how caught up I get on weekends with it. And before you say it, I know that it probably isn't the best place to be working when I have a kid, but it's steady _and_ it pays the bills.'

'More people quit, didn't they?'

Francis wasn't the only one who could say a lot with a look.

'If you need me to keep an eye on Alfred during nights, I'm always more than happy to have him. You know that, right? Would probably be happy to spend the night, him and Matthew get along so well.'

'Thanks, Francis. Thank you.'

The two sat in comfortable silence, the small house taking a breath in that moment.

'Do I need to ask how you got in, or am I not going to like it?'

Francis laughed.

 

 

'Francis, I know this is short notice, but I got called in.' Arthur paced the kitchen, phone tucked between his ear and shoulder as he went about preparing breakfast for the soon to be woken up Alfred.

'What happened?'

'The girl who was supposed to do the day shift got into a car accident last night, but no-one found out 'til about half an hour back. She's alright, but won't be out of the hospital for a few days. I know this is no notice what so ever, but is there anyone else who can watch the boys?'

'Arthur, calm down, Okay? It's fine, these things happen, just don't stress yourself. Wait a moment and I'll and see if Gilbert is up for having them over.' The older blond calmly spoke over the phone, letting a sense of ease roll over Arthur. Sometimes it was nice letting someone else take control.

Normally, in a situation like this, Antonio's partner, Lovino, would have been disgruntled but none the less capable at looking after four boys for the day. But unfortunately for everyone, Lovino was away for work. Arthur wasn't going to say that he suspected that Lovino was in the mafia, but the Italian had an air about him that made the kids behave for fear of sleeping with the fishes.

'Alright. Thanks, Francis.'

 

It wasn't long before Francis called back, not that Arthur was counting. A barely awake Alfred sat at the small kitchen table and worked his way through his cereal and toast. Arthur dreaded his son getting bigger because at this rate Alfred was going to eat him out of house and home by the age of nine.

'He's more than happy to do it. And better yet, he didn't pull one of his all nighters so he's more or less functional.' Francis proclaimed proudly.

'Oh, that's great. Do you mind if I drop Alfred off at yours soon? He's fed at the least.'

Though Francis agreed, Arthur had a feeling that his friend was already planning to feed Alfred even more. How dare he have so little faith in Arthur's culinary skills.

Wait. Didn't Francis mention that the man wasn't the most functional? Could Gilbert be trusted with more than one kid at a time? A quick look to the clock reminded Arthur that beggars couldn't be choosers. Not to mention that if Francis trusted the man, then he couldn't be _too_ irresponsible.

'Come on, Alfred. We need to get a move on.'

 

After Arthur had finished the day shift, he figured he'd drop by Gilbert's and actually meet the man face to face, and help out with the kids. Picking up a box of donuts on the way, he double checked the address Francis had sent him, along with all the contact information that Arthur felt was necessary to have. Walking through the streets, Arthur came to realise that this neighborhood wasn't too far from his own.

'Be there in a minute!' Was the response Arthur was rewarded with when he knocked on the recently painted door. Playful yelling and giggles were heard on the other side of the wood as Arthur stood and waited.

'And you are?' The tall, white haired man queried, suddenly appearing in the door frame with a pose that told Arthur that this man had probably practiced looking that casual.

'Dad!' Arthur squealed, pushing past what Arthur assumed must be Gilbert's legs to cling to his father's own.

'Well if that doesn't answer the question, I'm Arthur, Alfred's Dad. I thought I'd drop by after I finished and help out, they can be quite the handful.'

'They haven't been too bad, but come in. Always wanted to meet the man responsible for warping Lud's sense of what an awesome story was.' It was said with a smile.

'Did I mention I brought snacks?' Arthur held up the bag containing the box of donuts, as he walked inside best he could with the added weight of Alfred still stuck to his leg.

'You have redeemed yourself, tea?'

 

The other boys, having spotted Arthur, insisted on a story after they'd had their afternoon tea. Gilbert only further encouraged them, wanting to see for himself what the big deal was. With a sigh, Arthur resigned himself to his fate, taking a seat on the worn recliner as the boys (and Gilbert) sat on the floor, eyes focused solely on him.

'The White Knight looked up, having seen something glimmering in the treetops above him. Knowing that it could only be one thing, he ran to the closest tree and began to climb, his treasure nearly within his grasp,'

 

Story done for the day found Arthur and Gilbert back in the kitchen, while the boys ran about the backyard.

 Arthur noted that the house was rather spartan as far as decorations where concerned, except for the case of Ludwig. It seemed someone was quite spoilt.

'I take back everything I said to Luddy about how your stuff couldn't possibly be as good as any of the books I've been reading to him. Like, I know I jumped right in, but could you give me a run down of what's happened so far? I have to admit, I'm curious on what I've missed out on so far.' Gilbert laughed as he placed another mug of tea before Arthur before taking a sip of his own.

 

 

'Arthur, I have an awesome idea, and you have to agree because I pulled some strings to get the day off so it's definitely a thing that is happening, alright?'

Arthur wasn't exactly happy with this current situation, flopping back onto the bed with the phone loosely pressed to his ear. He glanced across at the clock on the bed-side table, having to squint to make out the red digits. His frown deepened.

'Gilbert. It's two in the morning. Couldn't this have waited?'

'Two? Really? Wow, I messed up. But anyway, the awesome plan. You ready to hear it?'

'Ready as I'll ever be after being woken up at two in the morning.' Arthur knew a loosing battle when he saw it.

'Suck it up, your an adult, the night is young. But yeah, awesome plan. I'm thinking we take the kids out, like, there's all those exhibits at the museum that I think would be fun for them, not to mention us.'

It was un-natural how much energy a man could have at such an obscene hour.

'Never took you for a museum type.'

'I'm wounded, honestly wounded at that. But I thought it would be great with the two of us, because then it'll be easier to keep an eye on the kids and relax and everything. So yes? Remember how I said that this is definitely happening, no matter what, right?'

'I remember, Gil. And you're right, that sounds like a great idea,'

'Awesome idea.' Gilbert tries to correct.

'Good idea. Now, I'm going to go back to sleep, and I expect to stay asleep to six thirty otherwise someone is going to be stuck being the sole pack mule. Are we clear?' Arthur threatens, already at the brink of nodding off.

'Crystal. Night Mr Grump.' Gilbert cheers.

 

At a more respectable hour, Arthur called Gilbert back and arrangements were made (not to mention the added bonus of being on the delivering end of a wake-up call). Gilbert had acquired access to Antonio's soccer-mom van, so all Arthur could do right now was wait for Gilbert to swing by and pick him, Alfred and Matthew (who Francis had dropped off earlier, along with a back pack full of packed lunches). The two boys sat quietly in-front of the television, the cartoons flashing on the screen drawing them in like moths to a flame. Arthur sat with them, but within clear sight of the window.

Gilbert was late.

 

'Sorry, Antonio insisted on giving me a run down on how to drive the van. Apparently there are a few tricks involved.'

'Should I be worried?'

A quick look over the van revealed that though it wasn't exactly the newest car, it was far from belonging in a scrap yard.

'Nah, I've totally got this. Shall we get this show on the road, you little monsters?' Gilbert directs the question to both Alfred and Matthew, effectively snapping the spell cast by the television. The two scurry over with grins on their faces.

Arthur and Gilbert follow slowly, double checking that they have everything that would be needed for this excursion. Some help was required to get Alfred strapped in. He'd gotten excited and tried his best to do it himself, which lead to him getting tangled in such a way that both adults were perplexed.

 

'I never asked, but what exactly do you do? I know you have odd hours, and I must admit, I'm curious.'

Walking a block or so to a local park for lunch, the two adults were sitting on a bench as the boys scrambled over the playground equipment.

'This and that, but a lot of data entry and IT work. You wouldn't believe how long some companies have put off digitizing their paperwork. I've seen stuff from the fifties! And the hours can be explained because I work freelance as well, sometimes I need to abide by other timezones when it comes to consultations and everything.

'I'd ask about what you do, but Francis already spilled that juicy tidbit. Definitely going to have to hold you to making me a few drinks sometime.' Gilbert winked, arms draped across the back of the chair.

'I don't know, I usually work weekends, which doesn't leave much time for socialising, that's why it took so long to actually meet the _illustrious_ Gilbert.'

'Well, I'll see what I can do. You should come over one night, dinner on me. I'm pretty sure Luddy won't have any objections. Him and Alfred could muck about while we do whatever.'

'And by whatever, you mean me mixing up drinks on command I'm assuming.'

'You've assumed correctly, though you have to admit, the blame is on you for this one.' Gilbert raised one finger, head still trained forward.

'And why's that?'

'You just don't tell people you're a bartender, because getting demands to mix drinks is obviously the outcome that's going to happen. It's a given.' Gilbert states matter of factly.

'Alfred! I wouldn't do that if I was you. Remember last time?' Arthur shouted out. His words seemed to work seeing as Alfred stopped trying to pull himself onto the low lying tree branch, instead running back to the swing set.

'Maybe we should get moving, take them to see the dinosaur exhibit now.'

'Still waiting for that answer.' Gilbert chirps before heaving himself up off the chair, jogging over to the boys.

Arthur stood up and began gathering up the rubbish leftover from lunch, depositing it into a bin not to far off. Heading back to the park bench, he saw Gilbert finishing getting everything packed up, and helping the boys put their coats back on. Though it was only early afternoon, a chill was already prominent.

I final survey assured Arthur that nothing had been left behind and everyone was accounted for. With the check complete, they started their small trek back to the museum.

 

'Dad?' Alfred begins to pull on Arthur's right hand, his other holding onto Matthew's.

'What is it, Alfred?' This wouldn't be the first question his son would have asked on the short walk back to the museum.

'Is that Mum over there?' Alfred points up ahead to where a woman is walking arm in arm with another man. A tall man. A man who locked like he could knock Arthur out with a single hit if he felt like. A man who was walking arm in arm with the mother of his son.

'I don't think so, Alfred.' Arthur replies quietly, doing everything he can to keep his gaze away from the apparent couple who were getting closer and closer.

'You alright, Arthur.'

'Right as rain, Gilbert. Now let's hurry, don't want to dawdle for too long.' Arthur shoots back rapidly, voice full of false cheer.

The woman seems to perk up, as if having heard a familiar voice.

'Arthur?'

'Mom!'

'Who's this, babe?' The hulk of a man asks, eyebrows furrowed as he tries to connect the dots.

'Oh, no-one, honey. Thought they looked familiar, but I was mistaken.' She doesn't even give them a second glance, just continues walking along with the man as if she wasn't passing by the past five years of her life.

For once, Arthur didn't know how to feel.

'Oh shit, I mean dammit.' Gilbert looks at the kids quickly, silently promising them if they blab about his little slip with language then there will be consequences. 'Arthur? Buddy? Let's get going. Do you want to call the day short or,'

'No, let's head back to the museum, we're almost there anyway. Who wants to see the dinosaurs?' Despite the fact that Arthur wants nothing more than to bury his head in a pillow and cry like a highschooler, he can't. He's an adult, out for the day with a bunch of kids. He can't ruin their fun, he didn't have the heart.

'Alright. Thunderbirds are go. Now who wants to see what?' Gilbert crows to the boys, well aware of Arthur's mindset. Three of the boys join in with Gilbert's antics, while Alfred stays silent.

Seeing the lost look on Alfred's face breaks Arthur's heart, but he knows that he'll do his best to clear up any collateral once they were in the privacy of their own home.

 

'Thank you for everything today, Gilbert. Maybe that plan of yours is worthy of being dubbed awesome after all.' Arthur hoists Alfred up again so that the blond boy's head is nestled against his neck. Ever since the run in, Alfred had been overly clingy, and Arthur had indulged him.

'Hey, you made it a pretty fun day yourself. Nice going out with someone who actually appreciates that stuff. Antonio would get bored, and therefore lost, while Francis would just complain about how dull and dusty it was. I had a great time. Sorry it took a sh- bad turn.' Gilbert hangs about nervously in the doorway with him, occasionally glancing back at the stationary van. Ludwig and Feliciano were dozing and Matthew had been the first to be dropped off.

'Sometimes you can't help those things, and I wouldn't put it past them. Maybe we can do something like this again?'

The two stood there, both hesitant. Each felt like the had to do something but were worried about whether or not the other would reciprocate. Plus there were impressionable children around.

'Yeah? I'd like that.' Gilbert smiled shyly.

'Though next time please call at a more respectable hour.'

'Aye, aye, Captain.' Gilbert saluted, reaching out his hand quickly to squeeze Arthur's own before darting back to the van.

Arthur stood in the doorway, watching until the tail lights were out of sight with a soft smile on his face.

'How about we get you cleaned up, then I'll order a pizza.'

Alfred removes his face from where it was tucked, looking up uncertainly. Pizza, as much as Alfred loved it, usually meant that something was going to happen. There was pizza when Arthur told Alfred that his Mum wasn't going to be living with them anymore, and when Arthur told Alfred that they'd be moving. There was pizza for dinner when Alfred was told that because of Arthur's work, he'd have to spend some nights with Francis and Matthew, and when Arthur made him promise that he'd be nice and share his toys when he had Ludwig and Feliciano over.

Pizza was a confusing food.

'Can we watch a movie?'

'Anyone you want.'

And now Alfred knew it was going to be alright.

 

'Hey? Everything alright?' When Arthur had picked up the phone he had to admit that hearing who it was made him a _little_ happy.

'Yeah. Alfred's doing alright, just put him to bed. Fighting every urge to just scream into a pillow right now though, not going to lie.' Arthur busied himself in the kitchen, flicking the kettle on and tossing a teabag into his favourite mug. It was chipped, and the image had all but faded, but it was big, and right now he needed a big cup of tea like nothing else.

'I don't blame you. Can't believe her, though. Like, I don't know the full story, but what a bitch.'

'Tell me about it. I can't believe she did that to Alfred.'

'Not just Alfred, she was horrible to you as well.' Gilbert insisted.

'He was so confused, I just,'

'You handled it like a pro, of that I'm sure, Art. And you have to give yourself more credit, you got through the rest of the day and everything.'

Kettle hissing, Arthur finishes the preparation before taking the mug into the lounge room, phone still balanced between his ear and shoulder. Arthur can hear similar sounds coming through the phone.

'Did you mention anything to anyone?'

'Didn't think it was my place, though Francis did call to ask if everything was alright. I think Matty may have mentioned something, but the kids were bound to.'

'I should probably call him, he's a worry wart.'

'Wouldn't want to risk him getting frown lines now, would you?' Gilbert voices in such a manner that Arthur can hear the grin he's wearing.

'Imagine the moaning we'd be subjected to?'

'Oh god.'

'Yeah'

Despite the fact that the current conversation wasn't really going anywhere, Arthur really didn't want to hang up.

'Gilbert?'

'Present.'

'Is the offer still standing?'

'Dinner at mine, fuck yeah.'

'Language.'

'Luddy's asleep, it's all good.'

'You're going to slip one day, then you'll be sorry. Just a heads up.' Arthur teases.

'Don't you think Fran's already had this talk with me? You know how protective and doting he is on poor, innocent Matthew.'

'To be honest, the kid's an angel.'

'I know right? But yeah, let me know a time that's good for you and I'll see what I can work out.'

'Sounds like a plan.'

'It's a date?'

There was hope in that voice.

'It sure is.'


End file.
